Battery technology is changing rapidly. New battery chemistries are being developed at an accelerating rate. Each chemistry requires a specific charging algorithm to maximize the life and capacity of the cells and minimize the time it takes to recharge the battery. Significant investments are often made in developing a battery charger to optimize the performance of the battery. The charger, however, is designed to handle only a single type of battery. This can result in significant problems when a new type of battery is introduced.